Raymond Kulinsky
, Mark Purayah II and Raymond Kulinsky in The Murder of Crows]] Raymond Kulinsky was an assassin employed by the Franchise along with his lover, Angelina Mason. Both were members of The Crows, a group of assassins affiliated with the Franchise. In 1992, Kulinsky qualified for the U.S. Winter Olympics team as a biathlon athlete and shortly afterwards he injured his knee during a biking accident and was unable to recover in time for the Olympic Games. Since then he gradually drifted to crime and later began to use his skills for contract killing. Since 1996 Kulinsky was on the FBI's 100 most wanted list and was also one of the ten most wanted assassins in North America. Until his death at the hands of Agent 47 in 2004 Kulinsky was responsible for nearly two dozen separate assassinations. During his career as a professional assassin he met his future lover Angelina Mason and together they have developed strategies for complicated kills that have yet to fail. Usually a leader would direct the pair from a location that oversaw the mission site but the bond between the two was such that if one of them died the survivor would fall into a violent self-destructive rage. On October 25th, 2004, under the direction of Mark Purayah II, Kulinsky and Mason attempted to kill Jimmy Macklin, the Secretary of the Interior and a supporter of U.S. President Tom Stewart at the Mardi Gras parade in New Orleans. All three were eliminated by 47 before they could carry out their assassination of Jimmy Macklin (see The Murder of Crows). Kulinsky and Mason may have been inspired by the film "Mr. and Mrs. Smith", starring Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Both are a romantic couple who work as assassins, they physically resemble each other, Mason/Jolie share the same first name and the man is notably older than the woman (as is Pitt to Jolie). How to kill him Kulinsky's weapons of choice were a Desert Eagle and a Kazo TRG sniper rifle. The player can have difficulty tracking the location of Kulinsky because he spawns in different locations, if the player kills one of the other targets and picks up the radio from their body then his location will be revealed on the map. He is usually upstairs in one of the four main clubs situated around the map, there is no opportunistic kills to eliminate him in a staged accident but usually the fiber wire or syringe of poison are the preferred methods. Agency intel: Raymond Kulinsky is closely connected with Angelina Mason, their hits are coordinated by a leader placed in a central place overlooking the area where the hit should be performed. He communicates through intercom feeding them info on the actions and whereabouts of the target. The couple constantly feed each other information over the intercom during operations, often including sexual teasers. They have never failed a job and preventing them from carrying out their orders can only be done by eliminating them. They are very unstable during operations meaning the survivor could turn into a volatile and self-destructive killing machine in the event his partner is killed. Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Stubs